The last breath
by Darquewillow
Summary: Había amanecido, el bosque completamente blanco por la nieve, los galopes ahogados de los caballos y de vez en cuando algún lamento que los chicos daban, ese era el sonido que los acompañó todo esa noche de escape. El sol cegaba los ojos grises de Sirius. El frío congelaba a James. Remus estaba pasado de sueño.


_**Los personajes no son de mi autoría y en sí la idea de la histora tampoco es mi, está muy inspirada en Canción de hielo y fuego. No es fiel porque tambien lo adapto un poco y obviamente saco muchas cosas, así que espero que les guste, denme una oportunidad y si les gustó o simplemente me quieren matar, pueden dejarme un mensajito ;D AAAAh antes que nada quiero advertir que va a haber un poco de Slash (o como se diga) entre mi ptra pareja favorita Sirius y Rem :D Pero antes de cualquier cosa voy a avisar. Disfruten!**_

El caminar de Bualburga era casi histérico, controlaba como se estaban dando los últimos retoques. Renegaba al saber que sus hijos estarían luchando para no asearse o estar a lo mínimo un poco presentables. Necesitaba que todo fuera perfecto. Que nadie arruinara la posibilidad de conseguir el apoyo de los Potter, lo necesitaba, si o si.  
Orion la observaba desde fuera del gran salón, veía como su mujer estaba al borde de la locura, sabía que nada le parecería lo suficientemente bueno para complacerla en esos momentos.  
El hombre caminó, altenaro y seguro, hacia la torre donde yacían los cuartos de sus seis hijos, aunque no todos vivían ya con ellos. Sus botas sonaban fuertes e imperiales a cada paso que daba y hasta se podría decir que los sirvientes que pasaban a su lado, se corrían del camino del Black mayor.  
El único hombre que tubo el suficiente valor para aniquilar a toda la casa Vulthuryol, los sangre de dragón, personas que habían nacido para pelear, pero que al verse extinto sus antepasados, se había vuelto una raza débil. Orion vio la oportunidad. Orion arrasó  
con todo. Orion no dejó a uno vivo.  
Una vez dentro de la torre buscó a la sirvienta de la única hija mayor que le quedaba y le ordenó que llevara a sus hijos al gran salón, los invitados estarían llegando y él no quería que le hicieran pasar vergüenza.  
La muchacha hizo una reverencia y se encaminó en busca de los cuatro vástagos. Adentro, las sirvientas iban y venían, se escuchaban las voces de los hermanos, unos quejándose, los otros retándolos.  
-El señor me pide que los lleve.-Le susurró a otra de las chicas, la cual asintió y les avisó a los cuatro.  
Ya casi.

Los Potter llegaron en una caravana de caballos, carrozas. Charlus, el padre de ellos y el rey de todas las casas montaba si lustroso caballo el frente de todo, seguidos de su primogénito, James, y sus otro dos hijos varones, Thomas y Edward.  
Cuando estuvieron frente a los Black, el rey bajó del caballo, con ayuda de los de su guardia y caminó hacia Orion, con una sonrisa bonachona.  
-Viejo amigo.-Le dijo estrechándolo el un fuerte abrazo.  
-Mi Rey.-Un Black no perdía sus modales.  
De la carroza bajó Dorea la reina y Camile su hija. Las únicas dos mujeres en su linaje.  
Las familias se saludaron cordialmente entre ellas, y James le regaló una sonrisa cómplice a su tan querido amigo Sirius.

Todos fueron guiados por algunos sirvientes hacia el salón, donde se encontraba el festín de bienvenida, y la música y las risas no se tardaron en hacerse sonar.  
Estar en la Casa Black era extraño, el clima siempre frió, los pisos cubiertos por una final alfombra de nieve, siempre nublado. Era la casa más aislada de todas. La más oscura y hasta se podría decir fantasmal, la gobernaban dos dictadores, el matrimonio Black. Y verdaderamente, muchas veces Dorea se preguntaba como su marido podía ser un fiel amigo del desalmado Orion.

La estadía sería de un par de días, Charlus venía a escuchar el pedido de su amigo, tratar de arreglar algunos problemas y volverse a su reino.

Deneb y Regulus Black paseaban cuando vieron a su hermano luchando con James Potter, era normal ya que se conocían desde pequeños. Cuando se acercaron notaron la presencia de los otros hermanos y un chico de aspecto enfermizo y pálido que también los acompañaba.  
-Madre se va a enojar si te ve.-Le advirtió su hermana menor mientras se sentaba en los escalones con su hermano.  
-Que me importa madre.-Sirius dijo mientras se sacaba de encima a su amigo y lo tiraba al piso.-Si tuviera una espada estarías muerto, Potter.  
-Fue suerte.-Dijo el joven con esa sonrisa constante que solía llevar plasmada en la cara.  
Los hermanitos Potter se rieron del más grande.  
-Quien es ese?-Preguntó mientras señalaba al chico rubio que parecía un muerto en vida.  
-Mi otro hermano.-Le contestó Camile mientras se abrazaba a él.  
-Eso es mentira, no es otro hermano suyo. Es tu sirviente?-Le preguntó la nena de los ojos celestes.  
-No, es un amigo mío, Remus.-Le explicó James que se acercaba con Sirius a sentarse a los escalones.  
Corrieron la nieve y se desmoronaron a descansar.  
-Donde lo compraste?-Le preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona. Remus alzó una ceja mirándolo con fastidio.  
-No seas cerdo. retó James mientras le pegaba con el pie.-Nadie lo compró él es mi amigo!  
-Parece que se está muriendo.-Deneb acotó y sus dos hermanos se carcajearon sin ningún cuidado.  
Remus siempre odio a los black, esto, le daba la razón de porque.  
-Regulus, Deneb, su madre los busca.-Una de las sirvientas había aparecido casi por arte de magia, nadie la había oído.  
Los Potter se la quedaron mirando, era la que más les llamaba la atención, ya que llevaba una gran capa de abrigo y tenía una capucha que apenas dejaba ver sus labio y la punta de su nariz.  
Ambos jóvenes se pararon y caminaron para donde esta ella. La misma le hizo una reverencia a los Potter y se dirigió al mayor.  
-Mi lord.-Luego se giró, con ausencia y caminó junto a los chicos para llevarlos con su madre.  
-Por que tiene la cara tapada?-Preguntó Thomas a Sirius.  
-Porque no tiene ojos y a mi madre le da asco.-Contestó automáticamente mientras los observaba irse.  
-Como se desenvuelve así si no tiene ojos?-Preguntó James muy sorprendido.  
-Es una de las cosas que la mantiene acá.-Con esa respuesta el ojo gris cerró el tema. Odiaba que siempre le preguntaran por ella.

James se levantó por los gritos. Era entrada la noche y parecía que afuera se llevaba a cabo una guerra. Cuando se asomó por el ventanal, comprobó que así era. Mucha gente peleaba abajo. Los capa negra se esparcían por toda la entrada del lugar, armados con espadas, escudos, antorchas y caballos, dispuestos a masacrar a todos los soldados que cuidaban.  
Era, efectivamente, una emboscada.  
-James!-Remus entró con Camile en brazos y seguido por sus otros dos hermanos.-Hay que irnos ya!-Lo apuró su fiel amigo mientras trataba de tomar los gruesos abrigos del Potter.  
Camile lloraba asustada y sus hermanos estaban pálidos y estáticos.  
-Como es que está pasando esto?-Susurró James algo ausente.  
Se suponía que los Capas Negras habían sido vencidos y desterrados...porque los atacaban ahora.  
-James no es tiempo de preguntas, hay que actuar.-Remus le tiró todas las pieles y salió al pasillo donde varios guardias de los reyes se encontraban expectantes.  
Ningún Capa Negra había entrado a su torre todavía...eso era algo bueno, por lo menos tenían un poco de tiempo.  
Dorea se encontró con ellos un poco después, él único que parecía estar centrado era el castaño.  
-Escúchenme.-Le dijo su madre mientras trataba de tener la atención de sus cinco hijos.-Sigan a Frank, él los va a llevar al establo, donde van a tomar caballos y se van a alejar con rapidez. Entendieron?-Les dijo su madre mientras estrechaba en un abrazo a los tres más chicos, en una clara despedida.  
-Llevatelos.-Le ordenó a Remus mientras le besaba la frente.-Gracias.-Susurró antes de que él rubio asintiera y fuera junto al guardia que los esperaba.  
-Mamá, tenés que venir con nosotros!-James tomó los brazos de su madre, pero esta tiro de él atrayéndolo a su pecho.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer la ropa del mayor.  
-Cuidalos.-Le rogó entre lamentos.-No puedo ir con ustedes...pero prometo que nos vamos a volver a ver...te lo juro James...pero mientras tanto, cuidalos.-Tocó la cara de su hijo, diciendo el silencio el nuevo rol que cumpliría él. Pidiéndole perdón por el hecho de preferir morir junto a su marido que vivir sin él. Pidiéndole perdón por la responsabilidad que le dejaba en sus hombros.  
-Los amo.-Le susurró James mientras la abrazaba como si en eso se le fuera la vida.  
-Nosotros también.-Le aseguró su madre con la voz rota.-Vallan.-Le ordenó mientras lo alejaba y se secaba las lágrimas.-Ya nos vamos a volver a ver.  
Remus nunca estuvo seguro, de si los gritos desgarradores de los que afuera estaban matando, fueron más altos que los de los niños Potter al verse obligados a abandonar a sus padres.

Sirius ajustó el asiento del caballo una vez más.  
-Estas seguro que podés vos solo?-Le preguntó a Regulus que se encontraba arriba.  
-Si.-Le aseguró.  
-Yo te cuido las espaldas.-Tenía en mano su espada y estaba dispuesto a sacarle la cabeza a cualquiera que deseara dañar a sus hermanos. Deneb iba pegada a su hermanito el cual ya se disponía a irse. Sirius subió a su caballo y trató de tranquilizarlo, ya que los gritos y las corridas lo alteraban.  
Fue en ese momento cuando los Potter entraron junto a Remus, Frank y unos guardias más que los cuidaban.  
-Suban a los caballos y váyanse!-Les ordenó el caballero mientras ayudaba a los más chicos a montar.  
-James, estas vivo!-Sirius exclamó con alegría.  
-Vos también!-Su amigo se cargó a su hermanita y a Edward mientras que Remus llevaba a Thomas.  
-Son todos?-Preguntó el Black mayor mientras empuñaba su espada al igual que los otro dos.-Vamos a ir por atrás, pero hay que estar prevenidos.-Les explicó y con unos golpes traseros al caballo salieron por el portón que uno de los guardias de Black había abierto para que ellos se fueran.  
Atrás dejaron la cruda batalla, la que algunos debían evitar si quería reinar en paz y a la que otros simplemente no estaban preparados para pelear.

Había amanecido, el bosque completamente blanco por la nieve, los galopes ahogados de los caballos y de vez en cuando algún lamento que los chicos daban, ese era el sonido que los acompañó todo esa noche de escape.  
Algunos de los niños cansados se encontraban semidormidos, los otros apenas podían mantener los ojos abiertos...pero todavía no era un terreno seguro para detenerse.  
El sol cegaba los ojos grises de Sirius.  
El frío congelaba a James.  
Remus estaba pasado de sueño.  
Los tres pilares para defender a las familias, no formaban un solo hombre.  
Y le rezaban a los viejos y a los nuevos dioses para que en todo su camino nadie los atacara.  
No fue hasta un par de horas después y un campamento abandonado, donde todos se quedaron a descansar, si bien no durmiendo, ya que los nervios no los dejaban pero observando la quietud de la nieve, el arrullo del viento helado y algún que otro zorro que pasaba corriendo por el paisaje.  
Nada del otro mundo. Nada más que...una capa negra a unos metros de ellos, montada en un lustroso caballo blanco que venía al galope veloz hacia donde estaban ellos.  
Los tres mayores no podían entender como los habían encontrado tan rápido, estaban casi muertos de cansancio...y un capa negra podría con ellos sin problema alguno.  
Sirius se levantó, si moría prefería hacerlo en batalla.  
La persona se detuvo a unos pocos metros de ellos, con la cara tapada, aunque sin esas horrorosas máscaras que solían usar.  
-Que patética su cara, Mi Lord.-Dijo la voz.  
Sirius pareció sacarse de encima el peso más grande cuando reconoció de quien se trataba. Aunque no entendía como había sobrevivido.  
-Que haces...-Trató de hilar una oración pero carecía de sentido común.  
-Que parte de donde vallan siempre los voy a encontrar.-La capa negra, que por lo que podían deducir los otros dos por la voz era una mujer, se sacó la capucha, dejando caer el largo pelo rojo que le llegaba a la cintura y mostrando unos ojos verdes, que James juraría, nadie en el mundo los poseía.  
La chica bajó del caballo, se encaminó hacia donde estaban Remus y Potter, se inclinó delante del moreno y dijo solemnemente.  
-Juro lealtad hacia usted, mi nuevo Rey.-Con eso se paró y se metió donde estaban todos los niños.  
A James se le vino el mundo abajo. Una cosa era esperárselo, otra era que pasara.  
Remus y Sirius no supieron que hacer, que decir. Así que solo se sentaron junto a él. Regalándole consuelo mudo.


End file.
